Down Under Taken Over
by Alse
Summary: Deep in the tunnels where Heathertail and Lionblaze used to meet lives a dangerous foe; a new clan has emerged. Tunnelclan is dangerous and could wipe an entire clan out, all they want is Lionblaze. This is taken over from ScourgeloverBirdwing. On Haitus
1. Prolouge

I was born in TunnelClan; we are the most dangerous cats. I still remember the day that we saw a tom that called himself 'Lionpaw' come down to meet a she-cat named 'Heatherpaw'. I knew from the moment that I looked at him that he was going to be mine.

After a while I remember they quit meeting and I thought that I would never be able to see Lionpaw again then one day he came back this time he was after something new, catnip. I remember the joy I felt, I almost wanted to leap out and greet him then she appeared, now called 'Heathertail' I could feel the rage coming between them. What had happened to them?

Heathertail and he confronted each other, when I finally learned that his new name was Lionblaze I felt a rush as he almost attacked Heathertail. I wanted to chant 'do it!' 'do it!' but I knew that I couldn't give my position away. That day was the day that I decided that TunnelClan would find Lionblaze even if it killed us. A few moons later a she-cat who was Lionblaze's sister appeared before us and I laugh at the thought that his own sibling was going to fight against his precious clan.

Today we shall attack and I can't wait. Lionblaze! I'm coming for you!

My name is, Dawnstar, leader of TunnelClan.


	2. The Clan

**A/N: I'm not sure how to start so I'm just going to go at it. ScrougeloverBirdwing gave me the story to go off of so I'll see what I can conjure up. (Hehe, harry potter reference =3)**

**Lionblaze's Sister**

Sitting where I was I saw her dive into the open cave in front of me. I blinked my eyes open and heard the tunnel collapse behind her. She looked backwards and her tail drooped. Behind me Eagletalon stepped up.

"What should we do Dawnstar?" He asked. Eagletalon is my current deputy; he is a large brown tom with a crooked tail. He curled up next to me and turned his golden brown eyes on the she-cat below.

I laughed and looked at my deputy. "Collect her and add her to our Clan of course, Eagletalon." I stood and stretched out my long legs. He stood up next to me and we jumped down from the ledge as one.

The black she-cat turned her large green eyes to us, "Who are you?" She asked. I saw her shaking with anger.

"The perfect chance for you to exact your revenge on that horrid Clan you came from." I responded. She sat and curled her tail around her paws. I smiled and Eagletalon continued for me as if she had said "I'm listening."

"You're Clan, ThunderClan?" She nodded, "It has done you wrong and you deserve to do justice to it. Join us and you can." He flicked his ears invitingly.

At their deputy's sign the entire TunnelClan emerged. My mate, Redfang, was first to come out of the nursery tunnel. He must have been visiting his brother's mate. Next Eagletalon's mate, Lightrain emerged. Her two tom kits followed her out. Behind them came their three den mates and their mother, Cloudfur.

Out of the warriors den came Lightpad, Moonswallow, Scartalon, Sharpclaw, Coldeyes, and Leafpelt. Silverpool, the medicine cat emerged from her den with my brothers, Badgertail and Duskbelly. The apprentices Willowpaw, Cowpaw, and Lilypaw came from their den and Ravenpaw came trotting over to me with her unusual catch of the day.

"Ravenpaw?" I asked, "What did you catch today and where from?"

"I went into the ShadowClan territory via the Tunnel of Shadows and caught a fat little thing the Twolegs call chickens!" I nodded and flicked my tail over Ravenpaw's shoulder. She turned and hunched down. "Who are you?"

"My name, small apprentice, is Hollyleaf." She said. She looked back at Eagletalon, "I would like to exact my revenge on ThunderClan and all our enemies."

I stood up from beside me deputy and apprentice, "Welcome to TunnelClan Hollyleaf, we are force to reckon with." With that Badgertail and Duskbelly leaped as one towards her. Duskbelly hit first and bowled her over. Badgertail clawed at her face but she bit down on his paw and flipped Duskbelly off of her.

"Get off you oaf!" She yowled leaping on top of him and swiping at his ears. He shrank his ears back so she cuffed his head instead. Badgertail grabbed her by her scruff and hauled her off his brother and together they advanced on her. She sat perfectly still and vaulted between them. Her claws raked both of their sides and flung them both outwards. Hollyleaf landed on her paws and sat down.

Silversong examined their wounds after holding them down to check them. "They'll live, but she is an exceptional warrior."

Cowpaw looked at his mentor, "Dawnstar, will Badgertail be okay?"

"Ask Silverpool, not me." I snapped. He nodded and followed the three cats into the medicine den. Willowpaw and Lilypaw snorted and went into their den. Ravenpaw followed shortly after them. Moonswallow followed her brother back into the warriors cave and Scartalon, Coldeyes, and Sharpclaw followed as well.

Redfang and Leafpelt stayed nearby in the shadows. His orange eyes and her forest green ones were seen clearly by Eagletalon and I. Hollyleaf surely didn't see them. She stood and paced up to me. Eagletalon rose onto his own paws a few tail lengths behind me. I twitched my tail and he sat back down.

"Dawnstar is it?" Hollyleaf asked. I nodded and she said, "I thank you for inviting me into your Clan and my only question is, what can I do to help?" She smiled and the three of us laughed.

"You can help clear the tunnel you collapsed." I said accusingly. She dipped her head in apology. I eyed her and then called out, "Redfang, Leafpelt, help her will you?" The duo exited the shadows and Hollyleaf followed them to the tunnel and began to clear it.

"What now Dawnstar?" Eagletalon asked.

"Redfang has to die…" I said, "Lionblaze will be mine!" I turned and stalked down the Tunnel of Shadows.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I feel that this is enough for this chapter. I will update for every 5 reviews. (Original chapter didn't count, it was already set.)**


	3. Meeting ShadowClan

**A/N: I'm not morbid Ilce! Sorry you guys, one of my favorite readers called me morbid… Okay ya I am morbid but only with my stories I promise! Screw the set amount of reviews thing, I want to update this now.**

**Meeting ShadowClan**

I was walking in silence when I came upon a small tom-cat that reeked of the above world. I leaped silently on top of him and hissed, "Who are you and which clan do you come from?"

"I-I'm Scorchpaw and I'm from ShadowClan." He said, "My mentor Snaketail is waiting for me to come back."

"What does he look like?" I asked, an idea coming to me.

"He's a dark brown tom with stripes on his tail." Scorchpaw said. He was trembling as I gripped his scruff in my jaws and drug him back toward the cave. I dropped him and yowled out for the clan.

They gathered and I said, "This is an apprentice of ShadowClan. One of you needs to guard him and do no harm to him. He's our tool into ShadowClan: the fiercest clan above ground!" The clan yowled with agreement from the shadows. "Redfang, Ravenpaw, Badgertail, and Duskbelly will come with me. We're going to pay a nice visit to the clans above ground."

My evil smile must have told them I planned to either raid the clan or take it over. They never knew but I did. Eagletalon shot me a look and then glanced at Redfang. I nodded and he sat beside the apprentice.

My calico brothers and my apprentice met me at the Tunnel of Shadows. Redfang soon arrived; his coat was gleaming in the darkness. I nodded to them and smiled evilly. The four cats followed me down the tunnel. I heard the soft click of claws on the floor and stopped.

"Claws?" I asked. Ravenpaw sat silently next to me as my brothers smirked. Redfang meowed an apology and sheathed his claws. We continued on and soon got to the slope headed to the surface. "I'm going to make an example to ShadowClan." I told them, "You should know what that means."

Badgertail gasped and Duskbelly whimpered. Redfang curled his tail nervously and Ravenpaw said, "What does it mean, Dawnstar?" The warriors gasped at the innocent question.

"It means," I said turning to her, "That I'm going to kill one of you to prove how ruthless we can be." Her eyes widened and her whiskers twitched. I saw her evil smile and purred in laughter. My brothers followed me out of the tunnel with Ravenpaw close behind. Redfang followed a little more slowly, he must have guessed what would happen.

I lifted my head and sniffed the air. There! In the bushes about 10 pawsteps away was Scorchpaw's mentor. The brown tom stepped out of his cover, "Who are you and where's Scorchpaw?" He asked.

I laughed and my brother's leaped onto him as one. "You're sorry apprentice is safe as long as you behave." He bowed his head as he struggled.

"Don't fret my weak tom." Ravenpaw said. She was doing one of her favorite things since she was as big as a warrior. She'll need to become a warrior soon. "We need to visit your clan's camp. Can you take us there?"

Snaketail quit lashing and fighting my brothers. He looked at Ravenpaw with awe. "S-sure, let's go." Badgertail jumped backwards and Duskbelly helped the Shadow cat up. He led us to the camp and entered by himself. I stopped my cats.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded. "Let's take over ShadowClan my dears." I said evilly. We slipped silently into the camp.

Snaketail was telling a large white tom with black paws something. A dark ginger she-cat and a very small tabby tom stood nearby listening. A small ginger tom came running up to them and he led the tabby away towards what looked to be the medicine den. A green eyed tortoiseshell she-cat watched the smaller medicine cat with love.

"The tortoiseshell is the apprentice medicine cat's mother, Tawnypelt." Redfang whispered in my ear, "The white tom is their leader, Blackstar, but I don't know who the ginger she-cat is."

"That's Russetfur!" Ravenpaw hissed on my other side, "She's the deputy. She almost caught me with my chicken today." She smiled and I laughed. I stepped into the center of the camp and six apprentices stopped playing and watched us. The dark brown tabby tom streaked toward the medicine den. "That's Tigerpaw; he must be the medicine apprentice's brother."

I nodded and sat down. My brothers stood on either side of me and Ravenpaw, who had sat next to me. Redfang stood wary behind us. "Good day Blackstar." I called. He looked astonished, "Oh don't worry I know little about your clan and I must know more. You all intrigue me." I smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Blackstar asked, "Not to be rude, but I don't know who you are so I can't show proper respect to you." He sat about five tails lengths from me. It was a sizable jumping distance but I could do it and so could Ravenpaw.

"My name is Dawnstar and this are my warriors Redfang, Duskbelly, and Badgertail. This young black she-cat is my apprentice Ravenpaw, be civil my dear." I told her.

She stood and bowed her head to Blackstar and Russetfur. "Hello Blackstar. Hello Russetfur." The she-cat took a step towards her leader.

"Where is your deputy Dawnstar?" Russetfur asked, "The clan is always known by how strong a combination the leader and deputy have."

"He stayed home to babysit our captive we found in one of the entrances to our territory." I said casually, "I asked him to stay back in case we had to make an example."

"What kind of example?" The small tabby tom asked coming out of his den with the two apprentices behind him. "Hopefully this isn't what StarClan told me of."

Badgertail looked at Duskbelly and they padded up to the medicine cat. Both lay in front of him and watched him. "Littlecloud, how good to see you."

He paused, "Badgerpaw? Duskpaw?" He asked. He looked at me, "Dawnpaw! What are you doing here?"

I snarled at him, "Its actually Dawn_star_, Dusk_belly_, and Badger_tail_." I said, "And we're here to take over." I looked back at Blackstar, "Sorry my friend but it's how it must be. We have revenge to set in play and we need you to be able to help us."

"Prove that you can take over and that you have no problems with dealing with death." Blackstar snarled. I shrugged and turned on Redfang. Before he could blink, I slit open his belly and pulled out his guts. He gasped and died.

Next I leaped at the shocked tom cat. I bowled into him and saw Ravenpaw launch herself at Russetfur. We pinned our opponents and I yowled in triumph, "Get it through your thick head, Blackstar! We are the worst nightmare of any clan cat! We will get our revenge on all of you!" I lifted my paw with claws fully extended to strike down on him and take one of his lives.

I heard a noise and twitched my ears and leaped off the large tom. "Uhh, Dawnstar… Home?" Badgertail asked. He had two of the smaller warriors pinned under his full weight just like Duskbelly.

"We don't retreat under normal circumstances but leaving is a great idea right now." I said. I streaked toward the entrance with the others right behind me.

We streaked into the woods headed toward what smelled like kittypets. I jumped onto the wall of the garden. I perched there and waited. My brothers sat beneath me while Ravenpaw paced. I looked towards the house and watched it.

**A/N: So that's that and yes there is an important part next so I'll stop now. Can you guess what will happen? Review and I'll update.**


	4. Heritage of Evil

**A/N: Next chapter is kinda odd but it gets my point across. Can you tell me what exactly happens?**

**Heritage of Evil**

Soon the door opened and the two kittypets strolled outside. "Susan!" I called leaping into the garden. I saw Ravenpaw take my place above. The she-cat turned. She waved her tail in greeting. "Hello Jacques!" I said as the tom approached. Jacques was a black and white tom with a torn ear while Susan was a small light brown tabby.

Both cats purred at the sight of me and I nuzzled them both. Jacques cleaned my ears while I talked to them. I explained that we needed to find a way to take over ShadowClan. I told them about Redfang but I told them that Russetfur and Blackstar killed him.

Susan wailed in pain, "My dear, dear Redfang!" She exclaimed, "Is Eagletalon okay? Does he know?"

I said, "He's fine, Susan, and he doesn't know yet. We've been trained to be strong." She nodded and sniffled. "Would you like to visit him?"

Her eyes alighted. Jacques stopped licking my ear and flicked his tail patiently, "And your brothers?"

I smiled, "Both are fine, and both are on the other side of the wall." He leaped up onto the wall and down to my brothers. I followed him with Susan just behind me. Ravenpaw led the way to the tunnels.

"TunnelClan will rule this land again." I said to the kittypets, "I'll make sure we finally get the respect we deserve and get back into the knowledge of the other clans." Jacques puffed his chest proudly and Susan purred next to me.

"We need our grounds back just as much as SkyClan does." Ravenpaw said. "If only Tunnelstar hadn't been murdered by Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and Riverstar, we'd be okay!"

"So Skystar had no part in the death of TunnelClan?" Susan asked. She was listening intently as my apprentice told the story of the death of our first leader. "I can't believe my two kits had to grow up while these clans came in and settled around us."

"Your living kit believes that we will rid the area of any intruding clan cats." I told her. "Eagletalon has complete faith in me and my leadership."

"Your mother would be proud of you if she were around still." Jacques said. I purred lovingly at him. "You should visit us more often."

"I will Jacques, I will." I then pounced on my apprentice. She flipped over right as I landed on her. Her claws were out-stretched but I swiped them away and put my paw on her throat. "You are almost ready my dear apprentice."

She smiled evilly and kicked at my stomach. She twisted and flipped me backwards. "Am I not ready now?" She asked evilly. I purred at her and my brothers pulled her off of me.

We entered the tunnel and I ran ahead. I leaped onto the great rock ledge and yowled out. The others filed in and sat nearby. The clan gathered and I said, "Leafpelt! Is she ready?"

"She's been ready Dawnstar, is it time?" Leafpelt snapped.

I sat proudly, "I call this clan meeting to announce the coming of two new warriors. We will need them for our upcoming battle with the clan beyond the shadows!" The cats yowled in agreement. "Today I appoint Ravenpaw and Lilypaw as warriors."

The two sisters stood proudly beneath me. I leaped down and they stared at me. "We're ready when you are." Lilypaw snapped.

"Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold our code and laws as you obey my every word as well as StarClan's?" She nodded, "I name you under the roof of our tunnels and the never ending sky of our ancestors: Lilypaw, you are now named Bloodlily as a sign of your loyalty to the clan."

Bloodlily yowled her approval and the clan chanted her new name. Ravenpaw cut them off with a yowl, "And me, Dawnstar?"

Do you promise to uphold our code and laws as you obey my every word as well as StarClan's?" I asked.

"Well duh!" She snapped.

Then under the skies of StarClan and the roof of TunnelClan I name you Ravenclaw, my fierce and brave warrior." The clan yowled its approval. The two she-cats basked in the glory of their new names. I stepped away and looked at Eagletalon and Scorchpaw.

I walked over and said, "Your mother is here Eagletalon." He brightened, "I need to speak to this apprentice from beyond the shadows anyways." I watched as my deputy sank his teeth into the apprentice's tail before he left to find his mother.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Scorchpaw said turning in circles. I grabbed his scruff and yanked him off his feet. "Put me down!" He exclaimed.

I walked down a smaller tunnel that was almost invisible to all other cats. When the tunnel widened into a small cave I set him down and sat on my bed. He gazed around at my décor. I had cat, dog, fox, and badger teeth around the walls. There was a fox skull beside the door and a badger skull nearby that my food was set in by the clan cat daring enough to bring me food.

"Sit," I invited him. He did and I smiled, "You may leave alive if you answer one simple question."

He growled at me, "What do you want to know?"

"What is ShadowClan's big secret? What is it that Blackstar wants no one to know?" I asked flicking my tail. The eyes of this ShadowClan apprentice widened and he lowered his head. His ears were flat against his skull and I smirked, "Oh joy! I wondered when I'd get a cat skull and some new cat teeth for my walls."

"I'll never tell you!" He snapped. I launched myself at him. "Never!" I bit into his stomach and he yowled in pain. "No!" I bit down harder and he still refused. I pulled back and unsheathed my claws. Bringing my paw up to strike down on him he said, "We are small. Our clan has few cats, Blackstar fears we will be run out if the other clans knew how few cats we have."

I stepped back and nudged him to his feet. "Thank you so much Scorchpaw." I smiled, "You may go." He stepped back and ran back down the tunnel and across the main cave. No one stopped him and I smiled again. "Few numbers huh?"

**A/N: So there you are. ShadowClan is in danger and Scorchpaw is free. Hey! I have a favor to ask of my fans. Read A Bird's Flight and review it. When you do say that MBL3 told you to read it. It's for a contest and I'd really like you to help me out! Thanks!**


	5. ThunderClan's Unexpected Problem

**A/N: I was told to have a point of view from Lionblaze. So here it is, and because it does help to know what he's thinking I'll make every forth chapter his. 'Kay thanks!**

**ThunderClan's Unexpected Problem**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I sat on the ridge that led to the dangerous drop into the camp. I was on guard of course so most would expect that I would sit there and listen. I wasn't doing my job but it was a quiet day so I figured it was okay. I had my ears tuned in on the camp.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were arguing again. Sandstorm sat off to the side with Dustpelt and Brackenfur, they were talking about me and Jayfeather. Leafpool was arguing with Firestar about taking Jayfeather outside of the camp. He still thought Jayfeather couldn't handle himself.

I sighed and glanced down towards the medicine den. Jayfeather's ears were pricked towards his mentor and our leader but his eyes were turned to me. I sent a small shower of rocks down the side and he nodded. I looked around the clearing, only a few warriors were in the camp!

Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Firstar were there. Leafpool, Icepaw, Foxpaw, and Mousefur were inside too. I couldn't tell where the others were let alone where Longtail disappeared off to again. I purred as I saw Jayfeather's tail disappear out the entrance of the camp.

My brother broke any rule he could and I loved it! It was silent for a little while longer. I heard the claws before I saw the cat. "Help!" A smaller dark gray tom came pelting towards me. I stood and grabbed his scruff before he took a dive off the cliff.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him closely, "Your hurt, Jayfeather!" My brother came pelting towards the sound of my voice.

"What is it Lionblaze?" He asked. His blue eyes were wide, "So much blood… Scorchpaw?" He sniffed the tom cat. "Come along." He turned and trotted back into the camp. I nudged the apprentice to his feet and led him to Jayfeather's den.

In the den Jayfeather collected ingredients for a salve and snapped at Icepaw, who happened to be in there for poppy seeds for Daisy, to get him some cobwebs from the back. She jumped up and collect as many as she could for him. I watched him patch Scorchpaw up and sat back patiently.

Turning at the sound of rustling I saw Leafpool and Firestar at the entrance. Sandstorm was behind them. "Firestar! Leafpool! Sandstorm! Don't be mad, I called Jayfeather out to help me." I said defending my blinded brother even though I knew he could handle himself.

"Lionblaze did call for my help, Firestar." Jayfeather said finishing up what he was doing and turning his eyes our way, "This apprentice needed taken care of." He turned to Scorchpaw, "What happened? These are very recent wounds and none of our cats are the direction you came from."

"She's going to destroy them and I'm to blame." Scorchpaw yowled, "I'm so sorry Snaketail; I didn't mean to disappoint you." He fell silent and I glanced around.

"Out." With that one word each cat left. I stayed where I was and Jayfeather sat next to the ShadowClan apprentice, "Who's going to destroy ShadowClan? We can help if you tell us." I sat beside my brother and looked as caring as I could.

"Dawnstar and all of TunnelClan." He whispered, "Not only that but they have Hollyleaf with them too."

Jayfeather sat stalk still and I blinked in surprise. "Our sister is with TunnelClan?" I asked, "But that's impossible!" With that Firestar called for the clan and I got up and sat near the den's entrance to listen to his announcement.

"ThunderClan! We have a hurt ShadowClan apprentice in our midst and he must be taken care of." Firestar said. I jumped up and dashed over to him. I leaped up next to him and spoke to him:

"There is a clan inside the tunnel system Hollyleaf collapsed when she disappeared. Scorchpaw says they are dangerous and their leader is who hurt him. We need to see if it's all a joke or if he's telling the truth." I hopped back down and he told the clan.

"We need to check!" Cloudtail yowled from nearby. Thornclaw agreed with him and the others started to too. All the cats were getting anxious.

"Wait!" Jayfeather said. All cats turned to him, "If you send cats to check it out I forbid Lionblaze from going." I started to argue until he said, "If there is a clan down there as Scorchpaw said they want Lionblaze. He can't go." Squirrelflight and Leafpool shared a disturbed glance and Brambleclaw flicked his tail uneasily.

"I'll go!" Brambleclaw said, "Firestar, let me go to check and see if there is a clan underground."

Firestar nodded, "Take Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Spiderleg. Lionblaze, you go to show them where to tunnel entrance is and then come straight back here." We all nodded and followed Brambleclaw out of the camp. I knew Jayfeather would be glowering over this but it isn't my fault.

I took the lead and showed the others the tunnel entrance. Cloudtail muttered something about a rabbit hole and hopefully small cats if any at all. Sandstorm said something about a hallucinating apprentice. Squirrelflight contradicted her mother but questioning the origin of the wounds.

"Stay here Lionblaze." Brambleclaw said, "I smell danger and you may need to take a message back to get more warriors." I nodded and stood waiting as the group descended into the tunnel.

Moments passed and I was getting edgy. Suddenly I heard what seemed like Sandstorm yowl out for Firestar. I pelted to the camp and collected all the warriors. I was about to head back out when Icepaw and Foxpaw trotted past. "You can't go Lionblaze." They said following the warriors out.

I growled and paced the empty camp. I jumped when Longtail poked his head into the camp, "Where is everyone?" He asked sniffing me out, "Lionblaze? Where is everyone?"

"Underground fighting TunnelClan." I muttered. "I wasn't allowed to go." Mousefur poked her nose into the clearing and came out to us. Jayfeather soon came out too.

"I hear them coming back." Longtail said after a moment. Jayfeather told the elders to go inside. They did and I quickly followed them at my brother's orders. I was watching through the leaves of the bush in front of the den as the clan, bloody and scared, came back into the camp.

"What happened?" Jayfeather exclaimed as all the cats gathered around inside the camp. Firestar was slower than the others. He had lost a life! "Anyone die?" I glared at my brother.

"We're in trouble if they attack us." Firestar said standing tall beside his wounded mate.

**A/N: So how do you like it? I'm in a better mood to write so expect another chapter within the next week!**


	6. New Apprentices

**A/N: So after that fight Dawnstar is determined to get more warriors so she can take over ThunderClan too. Let's see who gets who as an apprentice.**

**New Apprentices**

**Dawnstar's POV**

How dare those Thunder warriors attack us! They had no right to do so! Or maybe it's because of that apprentice? Could it be because he fled up to their camp? Yes, that's what happened. I'll murder that apprentice when we take over ShadowClan.

My evil smile must have worried Ravenclaw because she hesitantly said, "Are we planning on cold-blooded murder tonight?" Her tail was flicking in excitement.

"Scorchpaw will be taken out soon." I said. I looked her in the eyes, "Would you like to do the honors?" She nodded and purred. I smiled, "Tonight go into the ThunderClan camp and take him out where he sleeps."

"Yes Dawnstar!" She said and jogged off. I licked my paw and glanced around. Pinekit and Willowpaw were nursing ripped flanks, Oak-kit and Cowpaw both had ripped ears, Lightrain had a broken tail, and Eagletalon had a split claw. The rest of the hurt clan was in Silverpool's den.

"Cowpaw, Willowpaw, Pinekit, and Oak-kit." I called to each in turn. All four came to me and sat around me. The elder toms sat tall and the younger two glared at me defiantly. "Are you ready to take another step?"

Cowpaw and Willowpaw nodded and the kits just glared at me. "What now, Dawnstar?" Lightrain asked. "My kits aren't 6 moons yet! Wait one more week and they will be." She yanked Pinekit up and Eagletalon snatched up Oak-kit.

"Cowpaw, Willowpaw, can you two be ready at high moon?" I asked. They both nodded and strode away. Cowpaw went towards Moonswallow while his brother ran up to Duskbelly. Both got appraised by their parents.

**(O.o)**

Around moon high, Cowpaw and Willowpaw sat below me in the cave. They both were patched up and sitting proudly with their parents beaming nearby. I cleared my throat to start the ceremony but someone called out:

"Dawnstar! Lightrain was wrong! We are ready!" The cats parted to show two bristling kits stalking forward. "She told us to stay in bed and not come to the ceremony."

Oak-kit bristled at his brother's words and continued, "Let us help! We want to do as you wanted us to!"

"You want to be apprentices?" I asked them. The elder cats could hear amusement in my voice, "Okay, so be it!" I leaped down and stood nose to nose with Willowpaw, "Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold our code and laws as you obey my every word as well as StarClan's?"

"Of course."

"I name you under the roof of our tunnels and the never ending sky of our ancestors: Willowpaw, you are now Willowthorn, for your sharp wits and claws." The clan cheered for him.

I poked Cowpaw in his flank, "And do you, Cowpaw, promise to uphold our code and laws as you obey my every word as well as that of StarClan's?" He shot me a look that said I was stupid, "So be it, I name you under the roof of our tunnels and the never ending sky of our ancestors: Cowpaw, you will be called Cowspot from now until death or if you do something to change it."

The entire clan burst out with happiness for our newest additions to the warrior ranks. "Willowthorn and Cowspot will be granted apprentices before the senior warriors as is the code." Eagletalon growled pushing cats aside, "Dawnstar has made sure that my kits are taught by the young and inexperienced warriors."

"Not only yours, dear Eagletalon, but Scartalon's as well." I said taking a seat and beckoning the two toms forward. "Cloudfur, bring me your kits too."

The five kits looked at me in nervous excitement. I smiled at them and Eagletalon growled, "Stick to the rules, Dawnstar."

"Dark-kit, Tallowkit, Snakekit, Oak-kit, and Pinekit come to me." I said. The five scrambled forward and I looked each over. "Bloodlily, Ravenclaw, Willowthorn, and Cowspot," The four young warriors stepped up behind the apprentices.

Dark-kit eyed Bloodlily and Ravenpaw. The three other tom kits were doing the same. They were wondering which of them would get a seasoned warrior. Tallowkit looked at both Willowthorn and Cowspot; she was wondering which tom she would get as her mentor.

"Tallowkit, you are the only female kit so I decided to let you choose: Willowthorn or Cowspot? Which is better for you and which for one of the others?" I said. She blinked and studied them, "Dark-kit and Snakekit, do you promise to uphold the time honored tradition of the new apprentices?" They both nodded and stood proudly. "Then by my power as leader I name Darkpaw as Bloodlily's apprentice and Snakepaw and Ravenclaw's apprentice." The two apprentices smiled at their mentors and touched noses with them.

The clan called out for the two apprentices and quieted to listen to more. "Pinekit." He turned to Tallowkit, "Dawnstar, Willowthorn should go to Pinekit, they act alike." She looked very straight faced as she said it.

"Pinekit and Tallowkit, do you promise to uphold the time honored tradition of the new apprentices?" Both nodded solemnly. "Then I name Pinepaw as Willowthorn's apprentice and Tallowpaw as Cowspot's apprentice." These two purred and touched the newest warriors' noses.

At the center of the commotion sat the last kit, Oak-kit. He sat tall and stared at me in anger. "And me, Dawnstar, what about me?" He's dull green eyes flashed as his dark brown tail puffed out.

The others backed away from him. I smiled and leaned down, "You? You want a mentor? Choose one." I said. He looked shocked at my change in stature. "Go on then, Oak-kit."

Oak-kit looked at the she-cats in our clan. His gaze stopped on steely gray eyes and dark ginger tabby fur. He cocked his head sideways and looked deeply into her eyes. She cracked a smile, "Was I chosen this time?"

"Coldeyes? Are you sure of this Oak-kit?" I asked him. He nodded and I cleared my throat, "Oak-kit, do you promise to uphold the time honored tradition of the new apprentices?" He glanced at me and flicked his tail. "Then I name you with my power as leader, Oak-kit you will now be known as Oakpaw. Coldeyes you will mentor him and do so well."

The duo nodded and turned away. The five apprentices went to choose their beds in the apprentice wing of the cave and the two new warriors followed Ravenclaw and Bloodlily to the warrior's wing.

**(O.o)**

I was resting in the shade of the medicine den when Silverpool padded out in search of someone. I cleared my throat and joined her. "Dawnstar," she turned and reentered her cave. I followed her and waited to hear what it was this time. "Are the new apprentices ready for a task?"

"Oakpaw and Pinepaw are. So is Tallowpaw. Darkpaw and Snakepaw are too curious." I responded. She nodded, "To which clan shall I send them to spy on?"

"Oakpaw to RiverClan, Pinepaw to ShadowClan, and Tallowpaw to WindClan." The silver cat told me, "Good luck to them and let StarClan protect them."

**A/N: So now they have new warriors and new apprentices. How will this turn out?**


End file.
